


[Podfic of] The Injurious Internet Meme Incursion

by isweedan



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10:26] Author's Summary:<br/><i>"Ida, are you infected with weaponized internet memes?" "Bitch, I might be."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Injurious Internet Meme Incursion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Injurious Internet Meme Incursion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839145) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> This was recorded to be part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html) AWESOME!

Coverart by [bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

**Length** 0:10:26

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bThe%20Middleman%5d%20The%20Injurious%20Internet%20Meme%20Incursion.mp3)


End file.
